


The Diamond Hearts Volume:4, Earth

by Lapidot4Life



Series: The Diamond Hearts [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Good or Bad?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 06:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10155653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapidot4Life/pseuds/Lapidot4Life
Summary: Yellow Diamond has crashed on Earth. There to greet her is non-other than Rose Quartz. Will Yellow have the same fate as Pink Diamond or is Rose still under Home World's corrupt and unstable control unable to rebel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Read the Diamond Hearts Volume 3, Yellow Diamond before reading this or else this may not make sense! Enjoy!

The Diamond Hearts Volume: 4, Earth

The quartz’s soft hand awaited mine as I layed on the smoldering grassy terrain. The pungent stench of smoke filled my nostrils as my eyes watered like rain.  
“Come with me,” she said with such force that I couldn’t refuse. I weakly stood up, and followed her to a sandy beach where the ocean was as blue as a starless galaxy and the sand was as soft as a pillow made of air. As I passed, I noticed something. There were two purple Amethyst gemstones buried underneath wet soil. They had been exposed by the cold ocean waves. I halted at the two stones while the pink quartz continued walking.  
“What are these,” I inquisitively asked. She continued pacing down the beach only slightly speeding up. I didn’t want to be left behind defenceless, so I followed the quartz’s deep trail. Once caught up to her, I emerged on a grand cave entrance with a massive stone figure greeting me with her eight elegant arms. The statue’s arms held in place what seemed to be a warp pad that teleported to any where on the green planet. I stood in awe as a pearl strolled behind me.  
“How was the trip Yellow? It looked like you had a bumpy landing,” she said with a sly smirk on her face that screamed disrespect.  
“Excuse me what,” I said. She walked away filled with disrespect and snickering without a care in the world.  
“Don’t worry about her my diamond,” said the quartz. Suddenly, her massive pink hair triggered me. I couldn’t believe that I hadn’t noticed it before.  
“You’re a Rose Quartz aren’t you? You’re supposed to be decommissioned,” I said with dismay. My nostrils flared as Rose Quartz looked down like she was disappointed. All of a sudden, a fox-like smile streamed across her face like a ribbon in the wind.  
“You are one stupid chunk of rock aren’t you,” she said with a sudden bitterness. The air around me sent a cold shiver down my spine. At her waist was a pink scabbard with a bright pink rose symbol that I had never noticed. It was the sign of the rebellion.  
“You’re a rebel aren’t you,” I said.   
“You really are a stupid stone, aren’t you.” She pulled out her weapon hidden in the pink camouflage revealing a thick blade attached to a rose cross-guard. I had no choice but to flee what I thought was sanctuary. Blocking the door was that same pearl that had disrespected my authority. She had a glowing blue spear pointed dead center at my gem.  
“When I get back to Homeworld, I will send an army to destroy your planet,” I screamed at the top of my voice. She seemed initially startled but then,  
“Let them come, we can take them and anyone else you send at us. We are the Crystal gems. We’ll always save the day, and if you think we can’t we’ll always find a way.  
“So what! Are you gonna shatter me now, just like Pink Diamond?,”   
“No, we need you to send a message to your people,” said the quartz with a stern voice. “Tell them what you did. Tell them the truth about what you did millions of years ago.” I realized what she had been talking about, the lie I had told my citizens. “Leave! Leave now and don’t come back to fight until you tell them!,” She dropped her pink sword giving me the chance to flee. As I gained distance from the cave, I felt my heart pounding out of my chest. A tear rolled down my pale cheek. I couldn’t believe that they would spare my precious life unlike what they did to my pink sister. I ran back to my ship’s wreckage to see if there was anyone that could help me. There, stood two Amethyst guards. One who had shifted their hand into a hammer and the other with an axe. They immediately noticed me.  
“My Diamond, Where have you been. We have been looking everywhere for you,” they said with such terror in their eyes that you could almost smell their fear. “My Diamond,” said the one with the axe, “your transport, taking you back to homeworld ,has arrived,” Above me levitated a gleaming cruiser fit for my excellence. It slowly descended to my level . I stepped in taking one last look at the planet. I saw the hands of the temple cave that I had sheltered in. The temple that had shown me my wrongs.

To Be Continued  
The Diamond Hearts Volume: 5, The Wake-Up call


End file.
